


Celebrations

by MianMimi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mordo stays au, dialogue prompt, strordo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MianMimi/pseuds/MianMimi
Summary: Just a lovely night of many celebrations in Kamar Taj. Complete and utter fluff.





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dialogue prompt by a sweet Anon: “I’m sorry, you're not getting the last piece of cake!”

“So how exactly did they make a cake that changes flavors with each bite?” Stephen poked at the second slice he had that night, “Is the cake enchanted or is it the fork? Are there other magical recipes I should know about? How long does it-” 

“Just eat the cake,” Wong said flatly as he strolled by. “And a cook doesn’t reveal his secrets, especially when magic is involved.”

“Okay then,” Stephen mumbled. He frowned as Wong disappeared into the crowd. “I was just showing some appreciation here.”

“Taking a second slice is appreciation enough,” Karl smiled. He leaned up a little on his toes and on cue the boots gave him a welcome boost as he kissed Stephen’s cheek. “That’s a rather bold move to make. Especially since not everyone got their first serving yet.” 

“Rude,” Wong’s faded voice said from across the room. 

“Can’t someone just snap their fingers and make more?” Stephen asked. “Instant all flavored cake?” 

Karl laughed at that. For what no one really understood. The master seemed to find the slightest thing Stephen said humorous. Usually the more ludicrous, ridiculous, or down right idiotic Stephen was the more endearing Karl found him. It worried them all at first, Wong and the Ancient One especially. Historically speaking Karl Mordo’s taste in men was poor at best and disastrous at worst. When he first arrived many wondered where Stephen would settle on that scale. 

Thankfully they were all surprised when Karl’s choice didn’t end in complete heartbreak and devastation. It was as obvious as the tremble of his hands that Stephen was far from the ideal man. He was filled with trauma and flaws, forever drowning in a constant emotional neediness that only Karl could find kinship in. And perhaps that’s why they clicked and stuck for this long. They were an odd combination to think of at first, much like the flavors in the ever changing cake. Yet despite the differences between them and their contrasting ways they found a sweet, palpable balance that resulted in surprising happiness.

“What does it taste like now love?” Karl asked as Stephen took another bite of the cake.

The fluffy morsel went in as a peanut butter and chocolate cake smothered in ganache. By the time the fork slid out of Stephen’s lips there were smears of bright orange and cream cheese.

“Mmmmm now it’s fucking carrot cake. Neat!”

“Mind your words,” Karl scolded playfully. “There’s children running about.”

“Sorry. Freaking. Now it’s freaking carrot cake,” Stephen licked his lips to get the last bit of the cream cheese. “Babe this stuff is amazing.”

“There’s more sweets prepared you know,” Karl laughed. “Over on the furthest table. You should help yourself to some tea too if you wish.” 

“I’m fine. I just gotta get another slice of this stuff,” Stephen dug in for another bite. “The flavors keep changing on me. It’s fantastic! I got funfetti, oreo, strawberry, red velvet, and chocolate for that first slice. This second slice gave me that crazy peanut butter one and the carrot cake.”

“The three bites I took gave me pink champagne, tiramisu, and black forest cheesecake, ” Karl said. “All of which were gloriously decadent.”

“You keep getting the fancy ones,” Stephen grumbled. “I wonder how this spell chooses the flavors of each person. Is it random? Or does it have to do with the person’s preference?”

“Could you let the questions rest for one night?” Karl chuckled softly. “There are rarely any gatherings like this anyone. Just enjoy the moment my love.”

“I enjoy the moment by asking questions babe. This is probably the only night I can get away with asking questions without anyone getting annoyed with me.” Stephen winked and Karl’s lips curled pleasantly in response, his deep dimples popping at the end of his smile.

“I doubt anyone would be less annoyed with you just because you survived five years as a master,” Karl teased him. “Happy Anniversary by the way. I’m happy you’re still alive,”

“Well that’s a relief,” Stephen chuckled. “I wouldn’t know what to do if you didn’t. It’ll be terrible being married to someone who wanted me dead.”

Karl’s smirk was sweeter than anything that magical cake could conjure. His fingers brushed against the Cloak’s collar to fix it a bit, causing the relic to adjust itself quickly before anyone could judge it for making its master appear less than pristine. 

“Looks like everyone else is enjoying the night,” Stephen said, “Even Wong seems happy.”

The good doctor had a goofy smile on his face as he watched the librarian who was silently judging the crowd. The sorcerers chatting around him were caught in a debate over the latest in music and theater. Wong’s urge to tell them off was visible on his face, and Stephen waited eagerly to see that breaking point finally flare in spectacular fashion.

“I got it!” 

A bright string of laughter came from down the hall. Children, most of them orphans of sorcerers who fell in various battles, ran through the crowd. They chased a thick cloud of birds, butterflies, and dragonflies that appeared to be formed by tiny flecks of glittering, colorful light. On the floor small rabbits and frogs hopped about, their magical sparks leaving confetti wherever they stepped. 

“Got one!” A child screamed in delight as his hands snatched a dragonfly. When he opened his palms the sparks gave a gentle poof and the dragonfly vanished, leaving a ball of rainbow sprinkled chocolate in its place. 

“Oh yay!” Another one had her fists full of frogs that exploded into colorful gummies. 

The others leapt, dove, rolled around, and scrambled madly to catch as many critters as they could. A trio of them even worked together to take down a stubborn, elusive little bunny. When they finally did, they were rewarded by boxes of turkish delight, taffy, and toffee. 

Soon it wasn’t just children joining the hunt but the older students and masters too. Before long it was raining lollipops and gumdrops, all of which safety hovered above the waist for easy harvest. Some of the larger creatures turned into spindles, stuffed animals, playing cards, and small board games. The children were frantically grabbing all they could as their caretakers cheered and coached them.

“Right there! Get em!” Stephen leaned forward and pointed at a poor little turtle that was crawling away from the crowd. The image was wispy, appearing like vapor, difficult to see in the fray. 

“Wha? Oh! I see it!” A little girl who was just shy of five leapt away from the crowd to give chase to the phantom turtle. Her body rocked with laughter as the turtle pulsed out flashes of colorful light. 

“Careful!” Karl couldn’t help himself. The words flew out as fast as his arms did to catch her. She tumbled into his hold before she could fall flat on her face. The Cloak turned sharp for a moment before fluttering its edges at the child with concern. Stephen could feel the tug on his shoulders and he knelt down to inspect the restless girl. 

“Darling please be more careful,” Karl quickly assessed her and sighed from relief that she wasn’t injured. “You’re going to harm yourself again.”

“But I’m not hurt,” the girl said softly, though the stubborn glint in her eyes was unmistakable. “And look! I gotta turtle.”

She lifted up the vapor-like turtle and shoved it in the two sorcerer’s faces just in time for it to explode into confetti. Stephen spat out the flecks of blue and green paper from his mouth while Karl sneezed them away. 

“Whoa….look Papa,” she smiled and hugged the freshly formed stuffed animal to her chest. “So soft and pretty! I love her.”

The Cloak slumped heavily on its master’s shoulders, a motion not lost to the girl. 

“But not as much as I love you Cloakie! You’re the best forever,” she quickly added. “Don’t be mad please.”

The relic simply waved at her in reply, a sign of hesitant forgiveness. Had it been truly upset there would be no movement at all to even acknowledge her. But today the relic felt more merciful than usual. It lifted the child up to help its master hold her, easing the strain on his trembling hands.

“You were very determined there Emmy,” Stephen said. “No one else caught a turtle.”

“The turtle was receptively fast,” the girl said. 

“Deceptively,” Stephen laughed as he corrected her. “Deceptively fast. Just like you in many ways. You’re much stronger and sturdier than you look. If only your dad could see that too and stop treating you like you’re made of glass.”

“Stephen,” Karl warned. 

“Ohh my I haven’t heard that tone since I was your student,” Stephen said. 

“In many ways you still are,” Karl’s sighed.

He turned his attention back to the girl and brushed the curly dark hair away from her face. He bright brown eyes seemed to smile whenever they looked at him, and his heart was captured by the amount of trust and happiness he found in her gaze. 

“Are you enjoying the party?” Karl asked, “You look like you’ve taken your fair share of prizes.”

He gave a light pat on the pockets of her robes, all of which were overstuffed with various candies and small toys she won through the evening. 

“Yeah! But it’s your party too Daddy. Yours and Papa’s,” Emmy pointed out. “You should have fun too.”

“But I am my dear,” Karl assured her. “Just be careful when you play alright? Have you tried the cake yet? I don’t think you’ve eaten much at all tonight.”

Before Emmy could even form an excuse a fresh cloud of butterflies cascaded overheard.

“I will later Daddy! I gotta go catch more candy. Save me a slice please!” she jumped from Stephen’s arms and landed back on Mordo. She wrapped herself around him in a tight hug. With a delighted smile she left a kiss on his dimple before wiggling away and tumbling back towards her friends. 

The laces on the Boots of Valtor gave a small wave at her but she never saw it. She was already rolling away, her feet flying inches off the ground as she dashed after a frog racing around the long dinner table. 

“I can’t even remember when she started calling you Daddy and me Papa,” Stephen said. “I know I’m gonna sound like an old man, but It feels like just yesterday when we first saw her.” 

“I’m amazed she decided on those titles on her own,” Karl said. 

“I’m not,” Stephen said. “You’re a natural at this parenting you know. The kids all know it too. Remember that one baby you were trying to teach to call you Mordo? And he just keeps calling you Mama?”

“He’s a baby Stephen,” Karl chuckled. “He’ll learn eventually.” 

“Mama Mordo has a nice ring to it though. Ma...ma. Mama Mordo,”

Stephen kissed his cheek gently and laughed when Karl responded by giving him a full kiss on the lips. 

“Okay babe so cursing in public is forbidden but trying to make out with me isn’t?”

“We’re married,” Karl teased and kissed him again. “And it’s our anniversary. Or did you forget that? Have you had so many things to celebrate that you lost count of them all? Including me?”

“I think there’s a good number of things I’ll forget before I ever forget you,” Stephen raised his left hand. Wrapped around his ring finger were strands taken from the Boots of Valtor’s tassels. 

“You know, I really hoped I’d saved enough to get us proper wedding rings by this time,” Stephen sighed. “But since we work for the rate of….well….nothing, it’s gonna take me another five years to scrape up enough for those bands.”

“There’s no hurry love,” Karl said. “You’ll have plenty of time to reach your goal. There’ll be countless anniversaries to give me that ring you so insist on. Though honestly it’s not needed,” 

Stephen’s thumb brushed against the red strings wound around Karl’s ring finger. 

“I know how much you love me,” Karl said. “I don’t need a diamond ring to remind me of that.”

“I just want to be sure,” Stephen winked. 

“Darling don’t look at me like that,” Karl whispered playfully. “Or I’m afraid this party shall end early.”

“Ohhh you’re doing it again babe.”

“What?” 

“Darling? Shall? You’re slipping back into that ye olde romance talk. 

“Ye olde romance talk?” Karl shook his head. “Really Stephen?”

“Well I know what that means when you start talking like a romance novel,” Stephen leaned closer to his husband and wiggled his eyebrows. “You want a little romancing of your own.”

“And I know what that look means,” Karl pressed his hand against Stephen’s chest, giggling so softly only his husband could hear it. “And I know you know how deeply it tempts me.”

“So we’re in agreement then,” Stephen grinned. “You wanna high tail it out of here? They’ll understand.” 

“Or we could wait just a bit more,” Karl leaned up and kissed his chin. “And celebrate our anniversary properly. But for now we have guests to attend to and many other things to celebrate.” 

Stephen pouted and then pulled his lips back before nodding in agreement.

“Alright then. I guess I’ll just drown my rejected, dejected feelings with cake…” 

“Wait! That isn’t for you,” Karl snatched the plate from Stephen’s hands. “Emmy asked us to save a piece for her.”

“Well maybe we can share,” Stephen shrugged. “She’s a generous kid. Takes after you.”

“I’m flattered and I admire your attempt to get this cake but my loyalty lies with her,” Karl chuckled, stepping back when his husband playfully tried to swipe the plate again. 

“Come on babe, just a bite-”

“I’m sorry. You're not getting the last piece of cake!” Karl said firmly though his smile was bright. 

It was a sight that lifted Stephen’s spirits and made him feel lighter than air. He could never get tired of that smile. How could the thought even form when it came from the man who never tired of him?

“Papa! Papa!” Emmy ran to Stephen. A small card was clutched in her hand. 

“What’s this Emilie?” Stephen leaned down to take the piece of folded paper from her. 

“That’s for you Papa,” she hopped in place with her plush turtle pressed against her tummy. “Oh and this one's for you and Daddy!”

Karl reached down and took the second card from her. 

“Happy Annie-Vers-Airy Papa. You’R the best master in New York.” Stephen grinned and showed off the card. 

There was a lanky, skinny drawing of him wearing a gigantic red cloak with bright yellow claws for hands and a large head that looked as big as his body. On the side was something vaguely resembling the Statue of Liberty. A huge number 5 was furiously colored into the other side of the card with star stickers all around it.

“This is wonderful,” Stephen said kindly. “I’m impressed. You got my looks down but you were kind enough to make my head look smaller. You really went for the cheekbones though.” 

“Happy Anniversary Papa and Daddy,” Karl read the card as tenderly as if he were reading a famed poem. “Lots of Love.”

Karl turned the card so Stephen could see. There was barely any empty space on it. Nearly every spot was covered with layers and layers of heart drawings and stickers. In the middle there was a drawing of them both, stick figures holding hands and going into a portal.

“Do you like it?” the child asked, twisting herself restlessly in place. “I hope so.”

“Darling,” Karl knelt down and embraced her. “This is the perfect gift for us.” 

He held the last piece of cake out before her. The child’s warm eyes lit up as Stephen knelt down to join them. He tapped the very top of the slice and suddenly a candle appeared. With a gentle puff of breath a small flame flickered into existence. Her smile beamed brightly at them, and in that moment there truly was no better gift in the world.

“Happy birthday darling.”


End file.
